


Just a Moment

by chromyrose



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, track team!Rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera isn't really sure he can keep his feelings to himself anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsinew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinew/gifts).



> this fic is dedicated to sparklecringe because talking to her about this pairing is what laid the seed in my mind to write it

Sera generally considers himself to be a patient person; one has to be, in order to be the captain of a team. Especially a team like Iwatobi's track and field, which boasts more members than any other club at school. Sure, he can pull in impressive times, and that's an important quality for leadership (people have to respect your authority, and respect generally has to be merited), but it really is his patience that makes him so good at his job. 

But everyone's patience has its limits, and Sera thinks he might just be reaching his. Ryuugazaki Rei is a year younger than him but blisteringly brilliant and a capable athlete to boot, which is to say nothing of his confident swagger or laser guided focus. And because that wasn't enough, he's the kind of gorgeous that is criminally underrated; he doesn't have the feminine charm of k-pop stars, so most of the girls at school don't even give him a second glance, but he does have lean, supple legs and there's all the glimpses of _more_ the locker room offers. Rei likes to linger until the baseball and volleyball clubs are done changing before he gets dressed to go home, and Sera knows if he bides his time he'll be rewarded with a weekend's worth of fantasy fodder. 

And he's _tried_ to drop hints, complimenting Rei's form and devotion and red glasses frames, everything he could feasibly commend his kouhai on before things got creepy, and all he got for his efforts was very earnest thanks. At this point he's mostly convinced himself that Rei's a homosexual, too, because he moisturizers his cuticles and he keeps too many fitness magazines in his bag for even the most virile, masculine straight boy. Sera has considered that Rei might be asexual, but at this point that option is just too painful to think about, so he's tossed it out of the window. 

If there is anything to be grateful for right now, it would be Rei's strict adherance to a routine; he is sitting on a bench in the locker room, taking down notes on his performance in that afternoon's practice while everyone around him changes. Sera watches from the corner of his eye, and makes conversation with some of the other freshman on the team about their improvement. It's distracted chatter, and when Rei puts his notebook back into his bag, he decides it's time. 

“Hey, Ryuugazaki-kun,” he calls for his attention, making sure his voice is friendly. “Do you have a minute?” 

“Sera-senpai,” Rei looks up from his gym locker, and he smiles. Sera's heart palpitates painfully against his ribcage. “Of course. Is everything alright?” 

Sera nods. “There was just a small matter I wanted to ask you about, is all.” 

“Of course,” Rei repeats, closing his locker. A few more boys leave the locker room, and Sera is grateful it's empty in this corner. 

“Well, I was just wondering if you would be... open, to the idea of...” 

“Of?” 

He takes a very deep breath, and then Sera continues, “Of going on a date with me.” 

He takes in Rei's shock; his eyes have widened, his mouth is slack a little open, his pink bottom lip a little pouted; he's so fucking beautiful Sera has to shift his stance a bit. 

“Oh... this is really unexpected,” Rei stammers. “I had no idea that you were interested in men, senpai.” 

He says this in a small voice, and Sera gets the sense that it's not just to be quiet. Rei seems conflicted, and Sera kind of hates the part of him that becomes hopeful. 

“Not all men,” he admits. “Right now, just you.”

Rei's throat becomes very involved in the swallowing process, and Sera is kind of transfixed by his Adam's apple bobbing up, then down. There's color in Rei's cheeks, and probably in Sera's too, and he hopes all the other boys have left the locker room, or that at least they will stay far away from this section. He might have to die if the basketball club comes rushing in, or something. 

“That is very flattering,” Rei murmurs. “I... guess I must admit that I am... curious.” 

“Curious?” Sera repeats, wondering if he just imagined the positive intonation on Rei's behalf. 

Rei licks his lips; the situation in Sera's gut in becoming quite critical. “About how it would feel to... to kiss a... man.” 

Sera chuckles a little despite his legs feeling like jello. “I don't think I am quite a man yet,” he started slowly, unable to deny his body leaning into Rei's any longer. “But I'd love to help...” 

He trails off with millimeters between their lips, yearning and yet unwilling to force his kouhai into anything he isn't ready for. He doesn't have to deal with the conflict in his mind for long, because all systems shut down when Rei's mouth closes the gap. 

There is a hollow metal thud as Rei's head hits an empty locker and Sera will feel bad about it later, because right now he just feels good. Great. Amazing. Spectacular. He feels the tingling in his fingertips and cups Rei's cheeks with them, wondering what Rei feels. But not wondering too hard, because his mind is still shorted out, mostly. They kiss until their lips fall apart, then find each other again and kiss more. And then they kiss until Rei turns away. 

“I'm sorry,” he gasps under his breath, not looking up. “It's just... my stomach...” 

“Are you okay?” Most of Sera's lust turns to concern, but he is still a teenaged boy, after all. He puts his hand on Rei's flat abdomen gently, and somehow it feels more intimate, and inappropriate, than their kiss. 

Rei nods swiftly, and when he looks up at Sera there are tears in his eyes, and a sheepish smile. 

“It feels like butterflies,” he explains. “I need a moment.”

“Just a moment?” Sera asks him softly, teasing. “Just one?” 

And Rei, beautiful Rei, smiles just a bit. 

“Just one.”


End file.
